


Physical

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Multi, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Scratching, Sexual Content, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor has always had to prove his worth through constant action. That is until Griffin and Faragonda set out to show him just how equally lovable he is as he surrenders fully to their caresses of both his mind and his body.
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting annoyed at the thought of coming up with a title and so my brain made the spiteful suggestion for me to name this fic after the song I was listening to - Physical by Dua Lipa. I laughed it off at first but the more I thought about it, the more fitting it became so here we are. The song also fits to an extent and I had solved my problem with the title. Miracles do happen, it seems. XD

A harsh grunt dropped from behind Valtor’s teeth–closed in the pleasure coursing through his system–to crash into Faragonda’s shoulder. It could have ground her collarbone to dust as it carried the exertion of his pointless humping against her side while she held him in the palm of her hand. In all fairness, it was Griffin’s thrusts that brought the energy into his system as she stroked repeatedly over his prostate to leave him grasping at Faragonda for dear life as all initiative was pushed out of his reach. He was all made of responses having laid even his own enjoyment on their shoulders to be left with just his instinctive desperation.

His hips were pushing back into the strap-on stretching him out to make more space for the building orgasm that had him caught between its jaws. His movements were coordinated by little to no consideration for Faragonda’s hand on his cock even though every stroke and squeeze littered more stars across his vision as the rising tension bruised his mind. And the finger pressing against his taint to double the stimulation to his prostate had him moaning like he was daring the whole building to try to interrupt them when he had no control of his voice. It was all theirs like they were pushing the buttons on a machine that had crashed to restart it, the jolts of electricity moving his body with their intentions when he had no command of his own body.

The surges of pleasure sent him bouncing against Faragonda only for her hand on his ass to keep him trussed in her embrace for Griffin’s ministrations as the witch in question drove her nails in his inner thigh to have him pushing himself into her harder still in search of more. Of anything. Pain or pleasure – it didn’t matter as long as their generosity persisted against his pesky squirming until it died out or his mind tired of fighting the trust they had overtaking him.

He wasn’t going anywhere no matter how much he wriggled in the embrace of arousal. Faragonda’s fingers threaded in his hair to weave her into his perception like she was a part of it as she tugged to send shivers through him. They ran under the surface of his skin almost as if he was about to shed the old one and stretch his wings out, like a flower in full bloom.

He was only held in his body by the sting of Griffin’s fingers pinching his nipple and her bite leaving an imprint of her on his shoulder blade. Just in time with a hard thrust that shoved his cock and balls into Faragonda’s awaiting palm and his neck in the path of her tender lips sealing her passion in his body with her affectionate pecks over his sensitive, hot flesh. All the stimulation they gave rendered him immobile save for the impulses of his being to surrender–despite the war in his head–to their determined efforts of driving him over the edge of an orgasm he hadn’t made a step towards, yet was still standing at as they’d carried him there. As if he deserved the devotion.

The fires of Griffin’s bite on his skin retreated as her jaws opened and she grazed his attention, her breath sliding over the shell of his ear before her teeth did. “Is your heart quivering yet?” she whispered, less seduction in the air around her and more shortage of breath through the physical strain of filling him with bliss in place of the ego they’d pried out of his limp hands.

He could have let the sound carry him away but instead, he answered with a noise of his own. Keening loudly at the shove of her hips into him as punctuation of her question was all he had the brain capacity to do as the racket in his head settled in the noises of their involvement. They’d sucked everything else out of him, every impulse to stroke his own pride with the pleasure he gave them and every hiss of his past stabbing his muscles to action. He was a listless mess with no will of his own, let alone a single thought in his head and they were still wrapped around him like soft blankets keeping out the cold.

They were reaching inside him with every intentional movement to put there the treasure that their love was. As if his peaceful–thanks to them and his own openness to the access he’d granted them inside himself–being was the perfect place to keep it even when his motionless surrender to their ministrations had drained their energy as well to leave none of them capable of defense. There was no need for any with nails and teeth being the only sharp things between them and he loved the marks they left behind – both in his body and his mind.

“I think that’s all the answer he can give you right now,” Faragonda’s voice rubbed over his muscles to ensure they were as relaxed as it pleased her to feel them. The softness of her fingers in his blond locks contrasted with the vigorous movements of her hand over his cock like fire on ice to have his orgasm spilling from his melting form just as fast.

“That’s more than enough for me.” Griffin’s lips were on his neck and sucking to drain him of any self-deprecating resistance to the culmination of their worship to leave him spent and wrapped in love all the same.


End file.
